Veritaserum and Good Outcomes
by anxious.soul
Summary: Harry Potter's drink gets spiked, everything is revealed, unfortunately for the person who spiked it they didn't the outcome they wanted. Ron bashing, sort of slutty/needy Ginny, male/male not much though only one bit, some swearing/curse words. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the magnificent** **world of Harry Potter, J. does.**

 **I know I haven't posted in a while it's because school's been really stressful, so sorry about that. Hope you enjoy the oneshot!**

* * *

It was Harry's fifth year and well it wasn't going so great mainly because of Umbridge, however as Harry and his friends were walking into the Great Hall for lunch little did the black haired boy know that although his deepest secrets would be shared the outcome of would be good.

Taking a seat his emerald eyes looked around the hall, everyone, staff and student, even the minister, madam Bones and Dumbledore's order –including Sirius who was sitting next to Remus in his Animagus form- was there. Confused, Harry took a swig of his pumpkin juice, the taste was strange and his mind felt weird, looking up at the toad he saw her grin at her, then he realised that his drink had been spiked, and that was why everyone was there.

"I don't feel well I'm just going to go." Harry said and he legged it to the door only to find they wouldn't open.

"Now Mr Potter I suggest you take a seat. Seen as someone has spiked your drink with Veritaserum we may as well use this time to ask you about… certain things." The pink toad said with a sickly sweet smile. Suddenly questions were being thrown at him left, right and centre.

"Now, now everyone settle down, raise your hand if you want to ask a question." Dumbledore said, causing Harry to glare at him.

"Is You-Know-Who back?" Seamus asked first before anyone else could, looking the minister dead in the eye Harry replied

"Yes Voldemort" Ignoring the flinches "-is back." Fudge couldn't even deny now and the man just went red as everyone looked at him with disgust except Umbridge,

"What I want to know Mr Potter is how did your precious relatives treat you?" Snape asked waiting for the boy to tell them all how spoilt he was, he was however confused when the boy's face darkened and the Weasley twins did too.

"My _caring_ relatives, made me sleep in the cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven, even though they had four bedrooms in the house, one for my Aunt and Uncle, one for guests, one for Dudley –my cousin- and one for his old broken toys. Only after Hagrid gave me my letter did I get moved out of it and into Dudley's other room. Each summer I'm worked like a slave- house elf, and if I don't finish my list of chores that are impossible to finish my uncle slaps me around or makes me go to my room without food. Professor, sorry to say this but your wrong I wasn't spoilt that was my cousin." To say everyone was shocked and angry would be an understatement, Remus –a normally calm and kind guy was being held down by Arthur Weasley and Bill Weasley, Padfoot –who was barking and growling- was being cuddled by Harry, the twins looked utterly pissed off and began plotting, Molly Weasley looked down in shame and regret as she realised her sons were right when they told her and they weren't just saying so to get out of trouble, Ron looked normal but then again him and Harry hadn't been getting on that well and Hermione looked devastated.

After several moments someone else asked Harry a question,

"Are you in love with me?" of course this was Ginny –who had become a bit of a slut

"No. I have never fancied you." And she burst out crying.

"Who are you in love with then Potter?" Malfoy asked, Harry's face became so red it looked like he would pass out, he seemed to be fighting with himself, not wanting to say anything but sadly he lost and blurted out,

"You, Draco." And chaos erupted, Ginny was screaming and shouting at Harry, people were cheering and whistling, Harry heard some familiar voices saying,

"Finally" Harry heard Remus say with a smile

"I knew you were gay"

"Told you Forge, I told you now pay up"

"Damn you Gred" Fred grumbled as he handed over a couple galleons

'Of course the twins had made a bet' Harry thought

Suddenly pale lips touched Harry's, the room went silent,

"It's a good thing you admitted otherwise I wouldn't have had the courage to do this."

"Well Malfoy, courage isn't a Slytherin trait so I wouldn't have expected you to. Oh look everyone has shut up; Ginny's shrieking was really starting to get on my nerves." Harry said, Draco chuckled.

With Draco sitting next to Harry, the questions continued

"Harry. What really happened with Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew?" Remus asked, obviously knowing the answer but wanting to get the truth out so everyone knew,

"Glad you asked Moony, Sirius Black –my godfather- _was_ the secret keeper for Lily and James Potter –my parents- but they swapped with Peter Pettigrew. On the night of my parents' demise Sirius being the stubborn mutt he is went chasing after Pettigrew and then Pettigrew lied and then as he blew up the streets –his wan was behind his back- he cut his own finger off and transformed into his illegal Animagus form which is a rat and scurried down a sewer. For the next 12 years he lived with the Weasley family like a coward, Sirius escaped Azkaban because he saw Pettigrew on the newspaper that Fudge gave him, Sirius Black escaped Azkaban to get Pettigrew and well commit the crime he was put in Azkaban for. Sirius isn't a death eater." Harry stopped to take a breath as he watched as everyone looked at him in shock and Fudge who was spluttering and Umbridge who looked like she was going to attack him, Harry smirked and to make the final blow he said "In the future Minister –even though you weren't Minister at the time- I suggest you make sure all prisoners get a fair trial, which would include checking to see if past prisoners got one."

There was a break and Sirius who had been freed after transforming and hugging Harry and taking Veritaserum to confirm if it was true, was talking to the twins and telling them pranks he and the Marauders had done. Harry had been keeping an eye on Ron who seemed to be glaring at him, so without anyone looking Harry took his pumpkin juice –which still contained the truth serum and swapped it with Ron's, Ron took a drink before his eyes widened and Harry smirked.

"Ron there is something I've been meaning to ask you for a while. Are you actually my friend? And do you like me?"  
"No I'm not your friend and I hate you, you're a stupid boy who will probably die and not defeat Voldemort. You don't deserve the fame and fortune. You have it all whilst my family is poor. It's not fair I only hang around you in the hopes that you'll give me something but no your selfish and won't. You should die." Gasps were heard, Harry just looked down and although he had an idea that was how Ron felt it did hurt to hear him say it.

"Ok then" is all he said,

Minerva McGonagall decided to break the tension by asking Harry what happened in his detentions with Umbridge,

"She made me write ' _I must not tell lies'_ with a Blood Quill" McGonagall paled and whispered although everyone heard it,

"How many times?"  
"Every detention I've had with her have been 5 hours long Professor, and I have always done the words so I don't know but an awful lot." Dumbledore along with many others looked absolutely pissed off.

The outcomes of the situation were good, Umbridge was fired, Harry was removed from the Dursley's who also had a trial and Harry was finally able to be a family with Sirius who had immediately taken custody of him, Remus was allowed to be the DADA teacher because everyone –even the Slytherin's liked him- Harry stopped hanging around Ron and Ginny. All was good and Harry was finally happy, even though the war was on the horizon he for once was calm and ready, he would win. He just knew it. He had his family to protect and his boyfriend too. The strength his family and lover gave him was enough to show how strong he truly was. Voldemort had no idea what was coming his way.

* * *

 **Please review!**


End file.
